Skipper's medical records
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: When the owner of the zoo, makes a surprise appearance, Skipper is caught off gaurd. He get's awful nervous. So nervous, he does what he hasn't done, since he was a boy.
1. Zoo owner

Skippers medical records

by

Mastermindhunter

The boys had left the zoo, to take their day off. Everyone left the base, but Skipper. He felt a little bored, and felt like doing something, today. Skipper decided to take an isolated walk on over to Alice's office. She sounded incredibly nervous yesterday. If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was seeing Alice frantic. Whatever was bad news for her, usually meant good news for him. Noises of loud bangs, and slams were already heard from her office. He jumped up to the window, and loooked inside. Alice was cleaning the office, and making the stack of papers infront of her desk tidy. The file cabinets behind her were closed, without papers sticking out. When she cleared her desk of all papers, and knicknacks, she actually picked some beautiful flowers, and put them in a vase. The room was definitly different from normal. What was she so freaked out over? Flowers weren't Alice's thing. She quickly dug through her files, and pulled out all the problems that were reported in the zoo. She left all the positive files inside. Was she getting a promotion? Hopefully. They might get a new zoo keeper. Maybe a very attractive one, or at least one with some respect for the animals.

As soon as she left to clean the windows, Skipper snuck around, to look through her mail. It was normal for him. Just to check to see what was going on in her life, and to make sure she was okay, with her home life. Skipper might have hated her, but she was still an innocent woman. Most of the papers were junk mail, and bills. When he opened one specially sent to the zoo, he suddenly felt a jolt of pure panick. Skipper jumped up, and squeezed through the window. He dashed over to the habitat, to get ready, letter still in hand. How could the day already be here? Skipper was nervously putting all of his coffee grinds into the trash, and took the trash out when it was full. As soon as he put all the the trash in the garbage cans outside, he checked to see if he missed any pieces of trash. Then he grabbed a windex bottle, and cleaned the walls and windows of the HQ. He quickly grabbed a vacum, and quickly ran it along the ground, cleaning every crumb, and pebble.

The others came down, completely relaxed from their day off. They watched Skipper freaking out. It was actually a little strange. Had he finally snapped? They looked at each other, thinking of who was going to snap Skipper out of his Whack Attack. Rico looked at Kowalski. Kowalski shook his head, his eyes wide.

"No way. I've learned the hard way not to bother Skipper when he's zoned out." He looked at Private. Private gulped nervously.

"I can't. I don't know how to calm him down." His gazed was locked on Skipper who was now mopping the floor, getting each one a little more nervous.

"Oh come on. If anybody can calm him do-aghuh!" Kowalski shouted, as he was lifted up by Skipper, and put in a corner. He was placed back down infront of his lab table. The beakers, and testubes haven't been cleaned up in days.

"Clean this mess up PRONTO!" Kowalski was going to ask why he had to do it today, but before he could open his mouth, Skipper held up the paper's envelope, with the letter falling out. Kowalski gasped, his mouth hanging wide. No doubt Kowalski knew what the note said. He quickly, and frantically started whiping out every beaker, and testube. He gently stacked, and placed them the way they were supposed to be. Rico raised an eyebrow, and was going to ask a question, but he got lifted, and was put near his corner of weapons.

"Hide all the evidence of weapons. All the way down to every swiss knife. We don't want to be caught with anything!" Rico was swatted in the face with the envelope. He suddenly felt his heart eccelerate at the name in the corner. He grabbed every wepon, and hid them in his stomach. For the especially large ones, he put them in the safe area behind Private's first prize fish. Next, he grabbed his dolly's favorite brush, and started running it through her hair, shakingly. She had to look perfect, if there was such a thing.

Private was starting to feel uneasy. He had a feeling he was next. He grabbed the first bar of the ladder, but Skipper grabbed him, and told him to wash all the blankets, and get them dry before nightfall. He was confused, until he saw the envelope. He finally understood, and was sweating, as took each blanket over to the pool outside. He scrubbed each, and every one. Trying to make it smell fresh, and clean. When he came back, he wrang them out, and hung them up over the furnace to dry, while he was straightening each piece of technology Kowalski owned. Each penguin's nerves were on end. They had to hurry, and tidy up, before it was too late!

Marlene came down, and saw each of the boys in a complete blur. She was confused. Private had been running past her. She grabbed his shoulder, and tightened her grip. Private tried to escape, but Marlene was tough, especially for Private.

"What's going on? You guys are acting like an oil spill erupted!" Skipper turned around. His eye were bloodshot from fear, and adrenaline. Marlene noticed it. She was going to say calm down, but Skipper was acting crazy. He placed her on the bottom bunk, and looked straight into her eyes. She was looking at him, as if he lost his mind.

"Tell me exactly where the oil spill is. We can't let it get near the zoo" She tried to explain that there was no oil spill. She just used that as an example. Skipper went back to mopping after the otters footprints. He was taking a breath, after the dirty prints were cleaned away. She raised an eyebrow, and laid her foot back on the floor. Skipper let out a terrified shriek, and took the mop to the print. She smiled at how funny this was. She put both of her feet on the floor. Skipper whiped the water over the dirt spots. She then did it one last time. He grabbed the mop, then after cleaning the foot print off, he swished it on Marlene's feet, getting the dirt off. She giggled at the tickling feeling. "Marlene! Now is not the time for laughing we need to tidy this place up to perfection."

She was really confused now. Why were they needing the habitat clean as a whistle?

"Marlene could you take these testubes, and put them behind my first place prize?" Private gave her a bundle of glass tubes. She put them in. The boys weren't giving her any answers. She slammed the door of the secrethole, and finally hollered.

"STOP!" Each penguin stood, staring at her, tension on their faces. Rico had stopped mid-brush. Marlene's face was serious. "Why are you all acting so wierd, today? What is so important, to loose your mind?" Skipper grabbed the envelope, and shoved it in her face. The top left hand corner had a bunch of loops on it. It looked like a signature. She finally looked up, and shrugged. "So, what's the point?"

"Marlene, this document is from the owner of the Central Park Zoo! He's coming over, tomorrow!" She shrugged her shoulders. She had seen him, once. From what she remembered, he was pretty normal. "We have to make this place look spick and span! He's the one who has the power to turn our whole operation upside down." She should have expected the boys to blow a visit from the owner, out of proportion. They were all trying to clean their habitat, quickly. Marlene sat on the bed, and watched. She would occasionally grab a juice box, and toss it on the floor. Skipper would pick it up, too busy to notice Marlene was purposley doing it.

When it was finally cleaned, they all laid against each others backs, worn out from the hard work. Even though it was all nice and clean, Skipper was still afraid that the zoo owner, John Candle, wouldn't be impressed. The others told him to relax. They knew all too well that Skipper was not in the best state, when nervous. He was still shakey, and the boys couldn't calm him down. He always liked John Candle, but never felt like he was up to his standards. If Skipper was good at anything, it was selling himself. But John could get rid of any of his boys at the drop of a hat.

It was finally time for bed. The boys were taking their nicely cleaned blankets, and curled up for the night. The blankets were warm, and snuggly. Skipper was having trouble, and the boys noticed it.

"Uhh Skipper are you alright?"

"Oh, of course Private. it's just that John Candle is coming tomorrow,and I don't know if we missed anything, and I'm afraid he's going to trade us off, to another zoo, and I don't think I can take that." He was freaking out, for sure.

"Did anybody check the moat for impurities?" There was silence in the habitat. it was apparent that it meant no. Skipper jumped down, and walked over to the opening. "Well I should check that out, in case they find a piece of garbage. You can never be too sure." Kowalski got in front of him, and gave him a sneer. Rico picked up the scared penguin, and carefully tucked him in. "Alright, alright, I'll calm down. I'm just afraid, and don't know what to do."

"Trust me Skipper. I'm sure Alice got anything outside that we missed. I know that we're fine here. If we're lucky enough, we might get some new penguins, maybe even some girl penguins." Private was doing his best to cheer Skipper up. Skipper laughed at the joke. He tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't calm his nerves. Later that night, he looked through the fridge, and found a chocolate cream cupcake. He thought it wouldn't be too bad, eating a late night snack. Chocolate always seemed to calm him down. He ate another, then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Sleep walking

"Rico! Wake up! We need your help!"

Skipper's medical records

by

Mastermindhunter

It was approximately nine-thirty. The moon glowed radiant over New York. The three were quietly in their bunks, dreaming of their usual luxuries of desire. Private was dreaming of some deliceous butterscoth lollies, but then he heard a loud flapping sound, almost like clothes being moved. When he opened his eyes, He saw Skipper near the emergency blankets, that they often used, for when there was a guest. He was shaking it out as if it were covered in dust or something. There was one problem, though. They weren't expecting any visitors, and they cleaned them during the ruccus last evening. Why was he cleaning the sheets and blankets out? It didn't make any sense.

He reached up to wake Kowalski up in the top bunk. "Kowalski, wake up! Kowalski."

"Yes I would like to thank my girlfriends for this Nobel award. I would like to give special thanks to the boys, who were actually quite inspiring to me."

"KOWALSKI!"

"What, what, agh! What's going on?" He looked under his bunk, and saw private staring up at him, with a look of importance. "What is it, Private?" Private was trying to find a way to tell Kowalski what was going on. When Private didn't answer, he rolled his eyes, and pulled his head back up to his bunk. "It is too late to be staying up. John Candle doesn't want to see drowsey penguins." He rolled over to his side, trying to head back to sleep.

Private turned him back over with his flipper. "Tell that to Skipper. Look at him! He's still cleaning!" Private pointed to Skipper. Skipper then folded the sheet, and placed it back in the stack. He then gasped, and pounded the floor with his wing, then he moved it to another spot on the floor. It was like he saw a bug that only he could see. Kowalski looked as confused as Private did. "He's not getting any sleep at all. Plus he's not even doing anything in particular. He keeps doing random things. It's like he's under a spell of some sort." Skipper was crawling on all fours trying to find the invisible bug. I was sort of wierd. Kowalski hopped down, and got in Skipper's way. Skipper just went past him, causing Kowalski to be on top of Skipper's back as he crawled. Kowalski had enough, and woke Rico up.

"WHUUUUUH!" Rico groaned.

Kowalski pointed to Skipper, still trying to find the bug. "Skipper's been trying to find something, and I want to help, but he keeps doing ridiculous things. He's not listening to us, and he won't stop." They all got down, and observed Skipper. When Skipper threw the non existent bug away, he turned around to look at the others, but his eyes were shut. They were closed, but were fluttering like they were looking in many directions. It was as if he was still asleep. He walked over to the wall opposite the blanket stack, and started to look through the fish in the fridge. He picked up one that was rotten. It made the boys noses burn with the maloderant odor. He took a whiff, and threw it in a coffee cup. Then he picked up another one, that was fresh, and threw it away. He then brewed some coffee, and drank the conoction with ease. "I've never seen anything like this. I've only seen it once, and only once, but it was a human that was doing this." Private was confused.

"What do you mean Kowalski?"

"I'm talking about Somnambulism!"

"What?" Rico looked totally lost. It was a term he wasn't familiar with

"Er-Sleepwalking for short. It's more natural to occur in men than women." Kowalski explained. The boys had never seen Skipper sleepwalk, so why now? "Well, remember when Skipper was getting worried when he was afraid that John Candle would hate us, regardless of the great job we did cleaning up?" The others nodded, when he asked the obvious question. "Well most scientists believe that when there is a high amount of pshycological stress from the day before, this can result in the brain going into overdrive, causing the unusual natural result we know as sleepwalking." Skipper was walking straight towards Rico. Rico was holding out a wing, ready to wake him up. Skipper walked up to him, but Private pulled his arm down, and looked worried. Rico looked at him.

"Uhhh" Rico grumbled.

Private pulled Rico out of the way of Skipper. "You can't do that, Rico. My gran always said you're not supposed to wake up a sleepwalker or they go bahoodies! We can't wake him up." They both looked as Skipper started climbing the ladder, slowly without difficulty. Rico was looking startled as Skipper was getting away. "Well, it's true, but we can't wake him up, and he's acting crazy! What do we do!?" Kowalski pulled out his notepad, and flipped though some options.

"Well I'm not an expert on sleep, dreams, or sleepwalking, but I would suggest that we follow him, but if he goes toward anything dangerous, we make sure we steer him away." The others agreed, and followed him out of the HQ. He was seen at the top of the habitat, sitting in the middle of the island. He grabbed each boy, and lined them up, not bothering to look at who each one was. He lined them up, like he was going to start training. He started kicking in a way they knew. They quickly rearranged themselves, and followed the sound asleep Skipper. It was pretty weird that they were following Skipper in his sleep. It was as if _they_ were walking in _his_ sleep. He then stopped in the usual way he stopped.

Private giggled a little bit. "Wow I never trained at night, or followed someone in their sleep. Well now that that's over with, I guess Skipper's gunna-" They looked, and Skipper had jumped the fence, and walked over to the zoo's flower gardens. The others followed in haste. Skipper was fast for someone in his sleep. They stopped at the stargazer lillies. They circled around to see his face. What were in his wings scared them. They were clippers. They were shocked, and then felt relieved when he cut a lilly from the stalk. He grabbed it, and walked over to the tulips to cut a red and pink tulip. he waddled over to lillies of the valley, and picked some out by hand, granted their small size. The gardens were barely even affected. if anything, John Candle would be surprised by their very high quality state. After about twelve different types of flowers, he tied tem up with a blue ribbon, and took the bundle towards Marlene.

Private watched him go towards Marlene's habitat. "What's he doing?"

"It's what's normal for sleepwalkers. They do what they do when they're slepwalking. They do things that are normal for the days schedule, and act them out as if it were just another day." Private stared at the bouqette of flowers, and thought of what this meant. "Skipper thinks it's the beginnng of the month. Every first of every month he sends flowers to Marlene's habitat for her vase. She likes them to be freshly picked during spring, and summer. But she takes them from him. He doesn't put them in the vase."

"Then what's going to happen, when he gives them to her?"

"I don't know. I think this is going to be a little interesting." Kowalski shook his head. They watched him as he walked over to the habitat. He ran over into the cave, to Marlene. She was asleep, and snoring in the little pad of rock she used as a bed. The slumbering Skipper was poking Marlene in the side. She was waving the wing away, trying to make him stop. He tried to get her up, but she wouldn't. Skipper was getting impatient, and raised the flowers above his head, implying that he was going to hit her in the head with them. Private panicked, and ran over to him. He was too late, and Skipper hit her in the face.

"HEY!"

Private snatched the flowers away from Skippers wing. Skipper must have assumed that Marlene took them, because he waltzed right on out of the cave, and Rico and Kowalski followed him on out. Marlene stared at Private holding the flowers. She raised an eyebrow. "Uh Private. Did you just hit me with those flowers while I was asleep?" She asked, her eyes turning into slits.

"Uhh . . . I . . . Um . . . Oh dear . . . Well . . . Yes?" He attempted a small smile.

"Okay I have one question for you. Why!?" She hollared. She quickly put her paws over her mouth, realizing that she screamed, with all the animals sleeping. "why?" she whispered.

Private was at a blank for thoughts. He had to catch up to others to make sure Skipper was okay, but he couldn't just leave Marlene angry. "Uhh I wanted to . . . uhh . . . gives to you . . . as a . . . gift, a sign . . . of love . . . I love you!" Marlene stared, a little awestruck. She slowly took the love flowers, and stared at Private nervously. As soon as she got a grasp on the flowers, Private ran out. "I've got to go Marlene. I'll explain in the morning!"

"But Private!" She hollared after him, with the flowers in hand. He ran towards the two other boys, who had stopped in front of a door. It was the door of the souvenier shop. They entered when Private caught up.

"Hey guys. Sorry I was a little tied up. What's he doing now?"

"Take a look for yourself." Kowalski opened the door. The tee shirts that had animals on them were strewn across the floor. Some mugs were without lids, and candy fish were on the floor, in the candy section.


End file.
